Madara's Voice v2
by Kiriari
Summary: Rewrite: An OC is dropped into the Naruto world for a VERY short time. Actually she was dropped in a specific place for a specific reason. Tobi/Obito/Madara? is confused and almost certainly OOC. Possibly spoilers if you aren't caught up with either manga or subbed anime.. Madara is a character at this point because it's technically his voice


Being a teenager was supposed to be the rebellious years, but she had found that to be false. Very few people she knew were this so called, rebellious. She wasn't special. Either way, she was sat at her laptop off to the side, lying on her side leisurely as she watched an English episode of Naruto. She had been reading up on forums and came across the fact that the dub had reached a point where Madara was speaking. They were talking about how awesome it was, and of course she was skeptic of that knowing how terrible Naruto's voice was. So curiously she went to find it and see for herself.

She was not terribly surprised that she found most of it grating, but when she heard the voice of "Tobi" speak she choked. Setting her drink down she stared that the screen, only backing it up to replay for surety. Sure, it wasn't her top favorite voice, for example one like Alan Rickman, but it was still beautiful, gorgeous even. The voice was absolutely perfect for Madara, although know the series concluded and the truth it was still great. She knew that voice would transfer to the true one, because it was merely an "imitation" per say of the real one. Embarrassingly she squeaked in a fangirl-esque fashion. She was looking forward to future episodes, when Madara would become far more important… more true even.

A fair bit of time had passed since that time, and the sun was nearly below the horizon. She had entertained thoughts of what it would be like to go to an anime universe, and along that line she had decided if she had the chance to meet him she would tell him something important. Well, important in the entertainment factor and in her head. She opened a document to type up the thoughts, and restarted the episode in the browser while she typed. She heard Karin speak, and laughed lightly.

She was roughly a paragraph in when she sighed and mumbled "I do wish I could actually meet him... if only to tell him about his voice." She pressed her lips together and shook her head.

That's when she noticed it. Beginning in the upper right corner of the screen a soft glow had appeared. It was spreading out in all directions and the intensity was growing. She gasped and tore her hands away from the keys, only when they passed in front of the screen she found herself frozen. As the glow grew brighter she felt a pull, and as she could do nothing to stop it she was tugged forward. In a brief moment of she thought it might be similar to what Harry felt when he was pulled into the diary, but it was quickly lost as she fell faster and faster.

The breath was knocked out of her as she landed in a heap. She lay stationary for a moment before taking a deep breath a moving into a proper sitting position. Looking around she wasn't sure how she felt about what she was seeing. She was in a dull gray room, made entirely of stone. It was cool, as though heat couldn't pass into the room. Pinching herself, hoping that it was all a dream and she would feel no pain. Unfortunately there was pain, and even though she wasn't sure if that was even a good test she was inclined to believe it wasn't a dream.

She heard a loud overly joyous exclamation from outside the door, and before she had a moment to put the voice to a name it swung open. The first thing she noticed was the orange mask, and then of course the cloak that the man worse. Her jaw dropped, in shock and in fear. She spoke, although she was sure she hadn't meant to, "Oh shit, this is not good."

She watched as the man shut the door behind him, dropping the gleeful façade, although he did not drop the childish voice. "Who are you? Tobi does not think you are a member!" Tobi began to move closer, in a way akin to stalking prey. The girl stood faster than she believed possible and took a step back, then another. He continued forward until he had her pinned between himself and the only furniture in the room.

He took one more step and when she tried to step back the back of her knee knocked hard against the bedframe and she fell back onto the bed, landing in an awkward seated position. "Stay away," she stuttered. "Get away from me Obito."

Tobi – Obito – stopped, surprised. He dropped the childish voice and switched to the voice that had made her squeak and even shiver earlier that day. "Obito? I do believe you have your persons mixed up. However clearly you know that I am not Tobi. Who are you then?"

She blinked up at him, trying to understand this had happened. He took a menacing step forward, everything about his posture spoke of danger. "Uh… Megan." She saw his head turn slightly at the foreign name, but chose not to comment.

Outside the clear implications that something was wrong with security, the girl before him had no aura of threat. No evidence of training or anything to fear. "And how did you get into this place, and more so into my room?"

Megan tried to calm herself down, "I'm not sure, if anything I had hoped," there was a quiver in her voice she wished she could remove, "that you would tell me something? Preferably not kill me?" The plea was clear, and he smirked behind his mask.

"Oh I don't intend to kill you quite yet, I have questions. However first I should like to correct you - I am Madara." Megan blinked at him, and nodded slowly not willing to contest the lie. "How did you get in here?"

"Erm," she struggled to come up with an explanation. Finding none she said, "Possibly some inter-dimensional mumbo jumbo?"

The nonsensical words did not amuse him, and he was starting to think he might have underestimated her. Perhaps she was some sort of well-trained spy, and if not that she was certainly a fool left to Tobi by one of the other members as a joke. It would explain the confusion, but not the name or how she knew he was Obito. He moved closer then, asking once more "How did you get here?"

"I believe I just said so." A moment of courage and bravery followed by instant remorse of the consequences.

He was sure the girl was hiding something, so he decided to sue his own way of getting information. He moved closer, standing between the girl and any escape. She leaned back in an attempt to get away and he only bent over and followed her. Megan found herself lying on her back, with Obito-Madara leaning over her. "Tell me why you are here, or you will not like what will follow."

He had no intention of actually doing something so terrible, he was a ninja, and a criminal, but not so low as that. He did however understand being a teenager, and he would play on the simple side. The fear he wanted was slowly lighting in her eyes as understanding dawned. She did not know he was not being truthful; he was a ninja after all. However there was still a hint of defiance.

She opened her mouth, possibly to protest but was cut off before she began. Megan's eyes were almost comically wide as she felt lips pressed to hers. She hadn't noticed him push his mask to the side to reveal is lower face. They were soft, but the kiss was firm. She liked the feeling, but she also knew that she didn't want this. He was away as quickly as he was there, staring at her expectantly.

"I was sucked into a screen and suddenly I was falling! I was suddenly just there," she gestured to the spot, "on your floor." He found this explanation to be foolish, and impossible. He pulled a kunai from his holster and moved in again, holding it to her. He did not necessarily want to use it, and he did not plan on it. He hoped the fear would be enough.

He would never know though, because as he moved closer she gasped, "That's it!" she shouted as he moved closer again. The kiss this time left a fluttery feeling, and she thought of Madara's voice once again. The shiver she felt at the combination of sensations traveled through her and Obito felt the brief moment pass was his hand pressed her to the bed.

He backed away and laughed at her. His voice ever the deep Madara imitation all but whispered, " Tell me how you got here."

Ignoring him she said "You're pretty cute you know? Pretending to be Madara or as yourself."

He seriously considered killing her at the moment. There was no way he could let that information pass to the Elemental Nations. Only he had no chance to consider much beyond that. The next words to pass her lips stunned him, because they seemed to be out of the blue. "Alright. You could pass as sexy either way but that's not what I gotta say. Your voice is amazing, even though it's just an imitation. And damn if it's not one of the best I've heard. I could definitely fangirl for hours…"

His head was hurting. The total confusion and the ridiculousness of the situation at hand was horrendous. He wanted it to end. He was frowning at the girl.

"It's a shame you aren't actually Mada-"

Obito found himself alone again. There had been a bright flash of light and when it had cleared he was alone. The girl was gone, as was the kunai he had threatened her with. No one else had seen or felt her presence in the hideout. He went back to being Tobi, his head ached for days when he thought of the strange occurrence.

He should have killed her while he had the chance. Who knew where she was now, but he did not view her as a worthwhile threat.

"ra," Megan finished her sentence as she landed back on her bed. She knew it was her of course, because the bedding and the room was just as it should be. She looked at the document, with those few words typed out. What was meant to be a fantasy had become her reality, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Honey! Come down here it's time for dinner!" her mother called from the kitchen.

Megan looked at the document once more before closing it and the internet tab that was still playing the episode. "Kay!" she shouted back.

As she shut the laptop to go eat she said quietly to herself, "That was very weird, nerve wracking, crazy, I hope it never happens again. I'm tempted to think it wasn't real."

Looking at the bed she saw a very real, very sharp kunai beside where she had landed. Her eyes opened wide. "Shame it wasn't actually Madara."

She sighed, "I'll write about it some other time."

**AN: I was bored and decided to rewrite this thing I have posted from like 2012. Its still total crack imo, and I don't know why I did this. But here it is. I changed it of course because of course the series is over and we know things now. I might write a second someday where she actually see Madara after this.. but I dunno. Yes I took the H out of her name. **


End file.
